


The Rage of a Girl in Love

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Rikku goes after Yuna's attempted assassin.





	The Rage of a Girl in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

The day had been beautiful. To Rikku, every day was beautiful now. No more summoners would ever have to sacrifice their lives to save the world. No more Sin hovering over them all. There were still some anti-Al Bhed sentiments, and anti-Guado sentiments were growing, but to Rikku the world was more beautiful than it had been before Yuna vanquished Sin.

They were walking along the streets of Luca, Rikku’s fingers interlaced with Yuna’s. All around them were vendors, performers, decorations, it was a festival. There were plenty of other people from every corner of Spira, but to Rikku, there was only one person that mattered in all of the crowds and she was holding Rikku's hand.

“Rikku, try this,” Yuna said as she brought the sweet pastry in her free hand up to Rikku’s lips.

Rikku gobbled the whole thing up, nipping at Yuna’s fingers as she did. “It was sweet, but you taste sweeter.”

“Rikku!” Yuna flushed a bright red.

Rikku giggled. “Sorry, let me make it up to you. I’ll get you another pastry and then we can go watch the dancers.”

Yuna stopped walking. Rikku turned back to look at Yuna, worried that maybe Rikku had gone too far in her teasing. 

There was confusion on Yuna’s face as she looked down at the plain dagger embedded in her side. Blood was flowing down, staining her white shirt, her blue side skirt, with a red that could never be washed out.

“Rikku,” Yuna said.

Her fingers slipped out of Rikku’s as she fell to the ground.

“Yunie!”

With Rikku’s cry, countless people turned to face them, pressing in. It was silent for a moment before the soft whispers began to pour out, building a wall that isolated Rikku and Yuna from the rest of the world.

“Yunie, Yunie, everything is going to be okay.” Rikku cradled Yuna in her arms, not daring to touch the knife. Her mind kept going back to how that morning she’d declined to take her Garment Grid with her. She could mix healing potions together if she had the ingredients, but she’d never learnt how to use healing magic without the use of a dressphere, unlike Yuna.

A glow surrounded the two of them and for a moment Rikku felt like she was being showered on by pure rain. She looked up as Paine knelt down next to the two of them, clad in the White Mage dressphere. It was one that she knew Paine didn’t care for, this must be an emergency for Paine to use it.

“Paine,” Rikku whispered.

“I have her.” Paine held out Rikku’s Garment Grid. “Go.”

Rikku set her jaw and stood up, taking the offered Garment Grid. Yuna’s blood was all over her. She focused on the Garment Grid and her clothing shifted to a heavy weight dress designed for training animals in the cold of the mountain. A monkey perched itself on Rikku’s shoulders.

“Ghiki, find them.”

Ghiki leapt from Rikku’s shoulders and onto some hanging flower chains. It chirped at Rikku before climbing away. Rikku pressed her way through the crowd, looking up at the direction Ghiki traveled. When she burst free of the crowd, she saw a man walking away. Ghiki was heading right for him.

“Stop,” Rikku called out.

The man started running.

She focused her thoughts on her Garment Grid. Her skin felt cooler, as her blood boiled in anger. Rikku ran, her rage funneling into her as the paw like boots hit the ground and she closed the gap between them. The man was heading for the docks. It was only the thought of him getting away that let her push the berserk rage aside enough to let her change again.

A wide brimmed hat shaded Rikku’s eyes as a staff appeared in her hands. A large chunk of ice appeared right in front of the man, blocking his way. 

The man spun around. He looked like any average man. There was nothing special about him. He had a bit of flab to his stomach, thinning hair. He could have been anyone.

“When the False Summoner is gone Yevon will return to Spira. He will let lose Sin to punish the wicked nonbelievers.”

Rikku walked towards him. Her staff disappeared as purple cloth was replaced with black armor. 

“Yevon is dead. He wasn’t a god. He was a man, one that become powerful, but still just a man. We killed him. We killed him and sent him to the Farplane. He’s never coming back.” 

The man pulled out another knife and swung at Rikku. “Foul Machina Succubus!” 

Rikku caught the knife in her armor-clad hand and tossed it away. The man swung at her, but it struck only black armor, hurting him more than it did her.

“Foul Machina Succubus? Fine.” She changed one last time. This time the clothing was tight and clung to her like a second skin, but it wasn’t the clothing itself that was important, it was what came with the clothing. A large machina appeared and Rikku was in the driver’s seat.

The man was pale, his eyes wide. He took a step back, his back hitting the large chunk of ice.

“No, please, I have people I love that-“

“So does she.” Rikku hit the button for Machina Maw to open fire.

* * *

Rikku found the doctor that Yuna had been taken to. She rushed in through the doors and to the room that Yuna was resting in.

“Yuna?” Rikku dropped to her knees at Yuna’s bedside.

Yuna opened her eyes and weakly smiled at Rikku. She smelt like potions. There were thick bandages around her torso that were visible through both Yuna’s clothing and the blankets.

“Rikku, you weren’t there,” Yuna said.

Rikku took Yuna’s closest had and kissed it before holding it to her chest. “I’m so sorry. I chased after the man that attacked you.”

“What happened to him?” Yuna asked. Despite what had happened, there was still concern in her eyes for the man that had nearly killed her.

* * *

Machina Maw fired, blasting away at walls, ground, decorations, even the ice. It let loose everything it had, not stopping until everything was firing on empty. The man was still there, cowering before Rikku. 

Rikku was breathing heavily as Machina Maw faded away and she was back in her normal clothing, Yuna’s blood still there.

“Yevon be praised.”

He was still going on and on about Yevon.

The light flashed on Rikku’s dagger blades as she swung. Her blades cutting through flesh and bone. The man’s right hand dropping to the ground. He screamed, clutching his stump close to him. She kicked the severed hand and sent it flying off.

“Get out of here.”

Rikku turned and walked away.

* * *

“I took care of it,” Rikku said. She leant in and kissed Yuna on the lips. “If you get some rest, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up. Then I’ll get you more sweets.”

Yuna nodded softly. “I’d like that.”


End file.
